


No Proof

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ??? maybe?, Clones, Come Eating, Crack Treated Seriously, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: Changbin has never had a doubt about the fact that he's a sane man, right up until the moment that he swears Hyunjin was wearing something different two seconds ago.





	No Proof

**Author's Note:**

> did not proofread, oops

Changbin thinks that he might be losing his mind? He’s pretty sure that Hyunjin came in his room just a second ago, and now he’s back, except he’s wearing completely different clothing.

“Why did you change?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. Hyunjin looks at him confusedly and goes to sit down on Changbin’s lap on the bed.

“What do you mean?” he asks as he cuddles up against his chest, disturbing Changbin, who was watching a video on his phone.

“You just came into my room two seconds ago wearing a black hoodie, now you’re wearing a white one. Why?” he elaborates, and looks down at the younger, giving up on the video and putting his phone aside.

“I didn’t come in here two seconds ago, though? Are you alright?” he asks Changbin, genuine confusion on his face, and if Hyunjin keeps insisting that he didn’t come in, then Changbin might believe him.

He sighs and throws his head back, too tired for any thinking or arguing, so he just accepts the fact that his brain is potentially messed up. A moment of silence later, there’s somebody barging into the room and he looks up to see… Hyunjin?

Changbin blinks.

He looks at the Hyunjin wearing a white hoodie on his lap, then the one with a black hoodie at the doorway. What? What the fuck? Maybe that’s not Hyunjin, maybe that’s somebody else and he’s too tired and infatuated so he just sees them as Hyunjin. But then the person gets closer, and the face remains Hyunjin’s and he sees the mole under his eyes, and yeah, no. That’s Hyunjin.

“What the fuck?” he states more than asks, and then the black hoodie Hyunjin is grabbing onto the Hyunjin in his lap, pulling him right off.

“I _told_ you to stay in the room!” he scolds, grabbing onto the front of the white hoodie that the Hyunjin is wearing. “You fucked it all up, now we’re going to get found out.”

“You can’t force me to fucking stay in that closet, you monster!” yells white hoodie Hyunjin, swatting at the fist grabbing onto him. “Stop acting like you’re the real one, _I_ am.”

“No you fucking aren’t, I remember how you fucking morphed into existence. It was disgusting and traumatizing,” says black hoodie Hyunjin, and Changbin is so confused. And his confusion upsets him so much that he starts tearing up.

“What the fuck is going on?” he asks, and both Hyunjin’s turn to look at him.

“You made Binnie-hyung cry!” exclaims black hoodie Hyunjin, punching the other one in the shoulder.

“ _You_ did!” The other punches back, and before they can actually start throwing hands, Changbin gets up and pushes them apart.

“Okay, okay. Hyunjin, and Hyunjin. Can one of you explain to me what’s going on? Please?” the elder basically begs, looking between the two of them.

Oh, wow. Changbin could barely handle a single Hyunjin, but having two equally handsome faces staring down at him like that? It makes him feel sorta hot. This is weird.

“Hyung, it’s complicated,” says black hoodie Hyunjin. “But basically I got an odd gift from a fan, and I thought it was a joke, but now I have a clone.”

Changbin looks at white hoodie Hyunjin, and that one says, “Except he’s the clone.” He points at the other Hyunjin, and Changbin is starting to get dizzy. This is way too much for him.

Black hoodie Hyunjin grabs onto the elder from behind and leans down to murmur in his ear. “Don’t listen to the clone. I’m the real one, hyung.” And maybe Changbin’s imagining it, but Hyunjin’s voice sounds a little too…. sensual? Like he’s trying to lure Changbin in. At the same time, though, the other Hyunjin doesn’t look all that different, so he has no idea who to trust.

“Um,” he stutters, completely unsure of what to do, so he just kind of lets the Hyunjin hold him. And that same one starts moving his hands across Changbin’s chest.

“Are you trying to seduce him?” asks white hoodie Hyunjin, dumbfounded. “Two can play at this game.”

He goes up to Changbin, and the black hoodie Hyunjin tries turning them away so that the other doesn’t get to touch the elder, but the white hoodie Hyunjin is persistent and manages to latch on to his waist anyway, so now Changbin is sandwiched between the two of them. He can feel both of their breaths against each side of his neck, and he starts feeling shivers run down his spine at their proximity.

“Let go of him,” says black hoodie Hyunjin, and the other one refuses, so now they’re both roughly grabbing onto him, trying to pull him away from one another, and it kind of feels like a game of tug-of-war.

Changbin moans in annoyance and says, “Both of you let me go!”

“No!” they shout in unison, and Changbin groans in desperation.

“Changbinnie-hyung,” whispers white hoodie Hyunjin, as if he’s trying to make sure that the elder is the only one who hears him, but the other Hyunjin can definitely hear him too. “I can make you feel really good. You like me, right?” Changbin blushes at the question, because of course he likes Hyunjin, but now it’s got completely different connotations.

“Y-yes?” he asks more than states, avoiding Hyunjin’s eyes. He would really enjoy it if Hyunjin made him feel good, or whatever. And, maybe he’s greedy, but he wants the other Hyunjin to do the same. Both of them at the same time.

Yeah, he’s losing his mind.

“I can treat you right, hyung,” says the white hoodie Hyunjin, leaning down to press a kiss against Changbin’s ear. Changbin whimpers and tries to back away, but he only presses more into the other Hyunjin, who decides that he should also lean down.

“I can treat you better, though,” says black hoodie Hyunjin, and he lightly bites down on Changbin’s ear. Changbin groans and starts breathing heavily, no idea how to react to all of this sudden change that he’s experiencing. Not only is Hyunjin touching him suggestively, but there’s _two_ of them doing so, and just ten minutes ago he was chilling, watching a video on his phone.

They both start running their hands down his body, not shying from going underneath his shirt and making him shiver. Changbin moans and starts losing himself in the feeling, and he leans his forehead against white hoodie Hyunjin’s neck.

While he’s distracted, he realizes that both Hyunjins have started to kiss each other, right above his shoulder. “Oh my god,” he breathes, ridiculously aroused at the thought of it. When did they go from fighting each other to kissing each other? Changbin doesn’t know. Maybe they worked something through their minds or something? Can clones share thoughts with each other telepathically?

“Okay,” starts black hoodie Hyunjin. “Let’s take care of our Changbinnie-hyung together. I bet he’d like that a lot, right?” he asks and unwraps his arms from the elder, only to move him on the bed.

Changbin feels embarrassed, not knowing what to say, but the Hyunjin doesn’t even wait for a reply as he sits down behind him on the bed, linking his arms underneath Changbin’s own to hold him in place. “Take his pants and underwear off,” he commands the other Hyunjin.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” says white hoodie Hyunjin. “I’m going to strip him.” then he does exactly as the black hoodie Hyunjin told him to do.

Changbin now feels very naked and very exposed, and he tries to position his legs in a way that would hide his erection, but the Hyunjin in front of him spreads his knees apart and sits in between them.

“So cute,” he coos. “I really like his dick,” he speaks to the other Hyunjin, who hums in agreement.

“We should suck him off,” suggests black hoodie Hyunjin, and the other one groans in arousal.

So, the Hyunjin who was holding his arms moves away from his back and crawls to sit next to the other one, right in front of Changbin, spreading his legs open wider. They both lean down onto their forearms, and the white hoodie Hyunjin grabs onto his dick, giving it a few soft pumps, before he brings it to his mouth, licking it shyly.

Changbin sighs through his nose, and feels himself getting impossibly harder at the sight. Two Hyunjin’s right in front of his cock, looking up at him with those cute eyes, tongues running over their fuckable lips. Changbin must be either the luckiest man on earth, or the most deluded one.

The white hoodie Hyunjin passes Changbin’s dick over to the black hoodie one, and this one does the same, licking his dick like it’s a lollipop. Eventually he takes the head into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, all while the other Hyunjin leans down to lick a stripe across the rest of the length. They both start licking all over it, kind of slobbering, and the sight is so much more erotic than any of Changbin’s previous fantasies. He’ll never be satisfied with anything else ever again.

They keep going, passing it around and putting both of their tongues on it, and eventually Changbin can’t take it anymore. He fists his hands into the sheets as he cums shakily, and it lands on black hoodie Hyunjin’s face, mostly on his cheek and nose. Changbin looks down to see him blink lazily, then the other Hyunjin grabs onto his face, and leans in to start licking Changbin’s cum right off of him. Once he licks it all clean, he shoves his tongue into black hoodie Hyunjin’s mouth, and Changbin can see bits of his semen being exchanged between them.

Holy fuck.

They both eventually pull away and lock eyes with Changbin, who feels like a deer caught in a headlight. “You look so good like that, hyung,” says white hoodie Hyunjin, stroking Changbin’s thigh. “Good enough to fuck.”

“Wow,” says the other Hyunjin. “That’s a great idea, me,” he jokes, and they both laugh a bit as Changbin stares at them, in mild disbelief.

Black hoodie Hyunjin gets up to go rummage through one of Chan’s drawers, and before Changbin can scold him for going through the leader’s thing, he pulls out a bottle of sorts. “Aha! I knew Chan kept lube in here.” He smiles widely and makes his way back to the bed.

“What?” Changbin asks, confused. “How did you know Chan has lube there? Why?” Hyunjin just winks and doesn’t say another thing. He sits down back in front of Changbin, next to the other Hyunjin, and he opens the bottle of lube to put some of it on his fingers. All of a sudden, it dawns on Changbin that he’s about to get fucked. By two Hyunjins. How are… they going to do this?

Black hoodie Hyunjin presses a finger to Changbin’s hole, and the elder cringes at the touch, trying to squirm away, but the other Hyunjin firmly places his hands on his hips. “There, there,” coos white hoodie Hyunjin, “Hyunjinnie’s going to open you up so that you can take the both of us super well.”

Both of them? “Like, at the same time?” asks Changbin, dumbfounded. Both Hyunjins smirk in response.

“It’ll be okay,” says black hoodie Hyunjin, before finally pushing the finger in. Changbin hisses at the intrusion, but eventually allows himself to relax as Hyunjin moves the lube coated finger inside of him. The other Hyunjin is soothingly rubbing a hand up and down his thigh, and Changbin gets this sudden urge to please them, to make them proud of him.

So, he does his best to get accustomed to the finger inside of him, and when a second one joins it, he tries to not tense up. “Good boy,” praises black hoodie Hyunjin, curling his fingers inside of the elder and scissoring him open. Changbin whines at the praise and spreads his legs apart a bit further, to make it easier for Hyunjin.

When Hyunjin inserts a third finger, it becomes a lot harder to keep his cool, but they both pet him through it and shower him with praises, and all of it helps Changbin’s body relax and melt into it. Eventually, he becomes a whimpering mess under Hyunjin’s nimble fingers, but the younger pulls out before it could get _too_ pleasurable for him.

“Alright,” says black hoodie Hyunjin. “I’ll lie down underneath him and he can lay on top of me, then you can take him from the back,” he explains to the other Hyunjin, who just nods enthusiastically in agreement.

It’d be a lie to say that Changbin isn’t anxious, but he’s starting to get hard again and he likes Hyunjin so, so much, how could he say no to getting fucked by two of him? He breathes out shakily when both Hyunjins undress, and now Changbin can’t tell which Hyunjin is which. One of them lies down and guides Changbin to him, and the elder let’s himself get placed right above his lap.

He pours some lube onto his cock and gives it a few strokes, then he grabs onto Changbin’s hips and moves him so that Changbin is right above it. “Alright baby, can you sit down on my dick please?” Changbin groans and nods in agreement, reaching down to grab onto it. He positions himself and starts sliding down slowly.

Truthfully, today wasn’t the first time Changbin has had anything up his ass. He’s fingered himself many times in the past, and maybe he’s found other things to help himself out with it. Feeling a whole dick enter him, however, is a totally new experience. It’s all hot and stretches him more than he was expecting it to and, when Changbin finally bottoms out, he releases a sigh of relief.

He feels a pair of hands on his shoulders, and he remembers that the other Hyunjin is still there, watching. He rubs circles into Changbin’s back, and eventually the elder finds the courage to lift himself up a bit, before sitting back down. The Hyunjin underneath him groans and massages his hips encouragingly, and then Changbin starts to go up and down a little bit more, slowly but surely working himself up to finally riding him properly.

When he’s no longer afraid to start bouncing on the dick inside of him, accustomed to the burn and to the slight pleasure, he feels the Hyunjin behind him press a hand onto his back, softly but firmly pushing him down onto the other Hyunjin, so that he’s lying on top of him. Then, he feels a new burn when he realizes that a finger has been pushed into him, in addition to the dick already inside of him.

He tries to breathe through his nose steadily, and the Hyunjin underneath him brings up a hand to rub his back, and tells him, “It’s okay, it’s alright. You can take the both of us. The stretch will be bearable, you’ll do so well.” Changbin just nods at everything, because he’s overwhelmed and will trust anybody who offers him any reassurance right now.

One finger becomes two, and Changbin feels his hole stretching impossibly wider, being opened in a way that makes him feel all exposed, all dirty. He whimpers weakly, suddenly feeling as though he can’t breathe, and the Hyunjin underneath him starts peppering kisses all over his face and petting his hair. Changbin is okay.

He feels the two fingers hooking up and stretching his hole more open, then he feels what he thinks is the head of the other Hyunjin’s cock. It presses in slowly, carefully, but it still makes Changbin tear up. It’s too much, but he doesn’t want to give up.

Soon enough, both of the Hyunjins are inside of him and still, and Changbin feels himself clenching and unclenching around the two dicks inside of him. They aren’t even moving, but it feels like there’s so much being done to him. They’re both giving him words of encouragement, telling him that he’s taking him so well, that he looks so good, so perfect for them.

“Please,” he whimpers. “Please, just start moving,” Changbin says, unsure if he’s even capable of handling yet, but he feels like it’s been too long since they’ve been stuck in the same position, and Changbin wants to thank them for their patience with him.

They both hesitantly thrust into him, very slightly, but it still makes Changbin whine loudly. It starts off painfully slow, but the Hyunjin on the bottom will fuck into him while the one behind him will pull out, and then the Hyunjin underneath will pull out while the one behind will push back in.

It’s a very odd feeling. Odd because it burns a lot, but also because his insides are being constantly stimulated, and that’s such a new feeling for him. He doesn’t get a single second to breathe when they’re both fucking into him one after the other, and eventually Changbin adjusts well enough that it doesn’t hurt just as much when they decide to be a bit rougher.

Soon enough, the elder starts enjoying having two cocks buried inside of him at the same time. He can’t really think anymore, though, the sensation too overwhelming. All he can do is mumble incomprehensible syllables that vaguely sound like “please,” and “harder.” It seems to be enough for the Hyunjins though, because they start fucking into him at a much more brutal pace, and Changbin has drool leaking from his mouth and landing right beside the head of the Hyunjin underneath him. He’s crying, too, but he doesn’t remember when the wetness in his eyes turned into full on tears.

Changbin is taken completely by surprise when he suddenly feels himself clenching impossibly tightly around the two dicks inside of him, coming much more violently and abruptly than he ever has in his life, semen dripping on Hyunjin’s stomach. The two Hyunjins laugh, and then they gently pull out of him.

Changbin never knew that he could feel so empty.

He gets pushed onto his back, and they both bring themselves up close to his face, stroking themselves rapidly.

“We’re gonna cum on your face, alright Binnie-hyung? Don’t let a single drop of it go to waste,” one of the Hyunjins tell him, and all Changbin can do is nod, even though he doesn’t even know if he really heard anything that was said to him.

He hears one drawn out moan after the other, and then he feels warm liquids start to cover his face. He closes his eyes so that none of it drips into them, and some of it gets stuck on his eyelashes. Hyunjin’s cum is on his cheeks, his nose, some of it is on his lips and pretty much everywhere on his face. He wipes a bit of it off of the eyelashes, and dares to open his eyes to look up at them. They both look absolutely blissed out, satisfied, and that gives Changbin himself an overwhelming satisfaction.

He wipes more of the cum off of his face and brings his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean. It tastes gross, and it’s hard to swallow, but he does so anyway just to be able to savor the look of satisfaction on Hyunjin’s face twice.

He closes his eyes again, trying to catch his breath, and he feels a hand running through his hair softly. He sighs in satisfaction, enjoying the gentle touch. When he opens his eyes again, he comes face to face with Hyunjin, but there’s only one of them.

“Where’s your clone?” he asks, furrowing his brows.

“My clone?” repeats Hyunjin, imitating Changbin’s expression of confusion. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Changbin blinks at him once, then twice. He focuses on his ass and tries to examine how exactly it feels, and he’s _pretty_ sure that he just had two dicks in there, though now it seems like he might have imagined that.

Well, fuck. Maybe he _is_ losing his mind after all.

**Author's Note:**

> whats worse than being tormented by one hyunjin? being tormented by two of them, i imagine.


End file.
